


Strange

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, scholastic entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you learn something that changes who you are, that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange

There is always more.  
Whatever point of life you are in  
you can always look back at your younger self and think them naive.  
But all it takes is one minute,  
one fracture of the known,  
for you to become that ignorant past.  
You can gain a world's knowledge in seconds,  
the contrast stretches nations.  
Looking back through the seconds, you see yourself,  
A stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved


End file.
